evefandomcom-20200223-history
Gallente Ships
Starter * Velator: The Velator is the Gallente starter ship. It comes equiped with a civilan mining laser and civilian blaster. It has 2 high slots, 1 mid slot, 1 low slot along with a 10m3 drone bay. Shuttle * Gallente Shuttle Tech I Frigates * Imicus: The Imicus is one of the best mining frigates available, regardless of empire. They have very large drone bays, big cargo holds, and can use two mining lasers. They're more expensive, but worth every penny. * Navitas: The Navitas is cheap, has decent cargo and drone bays, and can use two mining lasers. The problem is, most new players won't be able to use two lasers because the ship has a bad CPU rating, making mounting two lasers difficult without the right skills and equipment. However, if you can't afford to waste time mining in your rookie ship, get one for the cargo and drones at least. * Tristan: Nicknamed the FatMan, this vessel is nonetheless a solid bruiser in the fleet. It can mount three weapons, and has another high slot for other equipment. It also has a decent drone bay, which most ships in its function don't have. It's expensive and requires Gallente Frigate 3, so save up for this one. * Atron: A fast, moderately armed and armored ship. The counterpart for the Executioner and the Condor, it also boasts a decent drone bay. It's very cheap, and makes a good fighter until you get a Tristan. * Incursus: Requires Frigate 3, slightly less expensive than the tristan, with more speed and less armor and lowslots. it has a bonus to damage and fallof, as well as having the powergrid for 3 ion blasters, an afterburner, and a small armor repairer with only engineering 2, making it the best blaster frigate in the game. * Maulus: This is a support/EW frigate. I recommend avoiding it until you know what to do with it. Tech I Destroyers * Catalyst : One of the best ship to salvage due to it's large cargohold Tech I Cruisers * Celestis * Exequror * Thorax: The thorax is a somewhat versatile cruiser, with both tanking and high damage abilities, and use fitting blasters and railguns. The adundance of highslots makes it able to sustain high damage while fitting a nosferatu. 5 lowslots give it room for a full armor tank with dual 150mm railguns if that is preffered. * Vexor: A cruiser sized Dominix, with a large dronebay, it works very well for ratting with medium drones and tractor beams for picking up loot, or nosferatu in PvP. Tech I Battlecrusiers * Brutix: The Brutix favors Hybrid guns and is a versatile boat with its armor repair bonus. With 7 turrets for guns, these pack plenty of punch. * Myrmidon: The Drone battlecruiser, Myrmidon's have proved themselves highly capable in all engagements. It's massive Drone bay and Drone bonuses means it can spew forth hordes of small or medium drones, or even a full set of heavy drones. Coupled with its Armor repair bonuses and flexible midslots for EW, the Myrmidon is as popular with mission runners as it is for PvP. Tech I Battleships * Megathron * Dominix * Hyperion Tech I Industrials * Iteron * Iteron Mark II * Iteron Mark III * Iteron Mark IV * Iteron Mark V Tech II Frigates Assault Ships * Enyo * Ishkur Covert Ops * Helios * Nemesis Electronic Attack Ship * Keres Interceptors * Ares * Taranis: The Taranis isn't as fast as some of the other interceptors, such as the Crow or Crusader, but what it lacks in speed compared to other interceptors, it makes up with incredible firepower for a frigate. It's three neutron blasters can do significant damage to most kinds of ships, and even being able to be hit by small guns, it can dispatch frigates very quickly. Like all interceptors, it can only reach it's maximum potential when in large groups attacking criuser size ships or larger. Tech II Destroyers Interdictor * Eris Tech II Cruisers Combat Recon * Lachesis Force Recon * Arazu Heavy Assault * Deimos * Ishtar Heavy Interdictor * Phobos Logistics * Oneiros Tech II Battlecruisers Field Command Ship * Astarte Fleet Command Ship * Eos Tech II Battleships Black Ops * Sin Marauder * Kronos Tech II Industrials Transports * Occator: * Viator: Capital Ships Carrier * Thanatos Dreadnaught * Moros Freighter * Obelisk Jump Freighters * Anshar Super Capital Ships Mothership * Nyx Titan * Erebus Federation Navy Ships Federation Navy Frigate * Federation Navy Comet Federation Navy Cruisers * Exequror Navy Issue * Vexor Navy Issue Federation Navy Battleships * Megathron Navy Issue * Megathron Federate Issue